warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Lone Wolves/Roleplay
Here, you can RP as a Lone Wolf outside of wolf pack territory. Deep In the Forest... Bella padded around nervously. Betulis pack had kicked her out, thinking she was a murderer, but she wasn't. Bella whimpered and licked her wounded leg. 00:09, March 21, 2012 (UTC) (Tilane) I led Vala through the undergrowth and into out parent's den. "How do you like it?" I asked her. Vala seemed uncomfortable. "It's nice," She replied coolly. "Vala?!" Allya's voice sounded from underneath bush. Her pale gray head popped out and greeted Vala. Vala didn't seem to greet Allya or Ion much. "Um, my name is Viridis, now, not Vala," She said after the greetings. Prickl ar 00:19, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Bella heard vocies up ahead. She ran into the nearest den like place, and ran into the wolves. She let out a yelp of fear and limped away quickly. 00:22, March 21, 2012 (UTC) (RPing Kai) I saw a she-wolf cowering in the distance. I ran up to her. "What's wrong?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:26, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Bella climbed up a tree, and gazed from it. 00:28, March 21, 2012 (UTC) (I know this for a fact, wolves can not climb trees. Reason why cats run up them to avoid there domestic ancestors) "Hey," I said as I looked up at the she-wolf. "I asked if your O.K." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:32, March 21, 2012 (UTC) (as a fact/or you could say as a dog geek, some dogs like hunting ones can climb small trees to get prey.) Bella shook her head. She noticed she was on a very low branch and blinked. She leaped down from the tree. "I was kicked out of my pack." whimpered Bella. 00:34, March 21, 2012 (UTC) (And I am pround to be one! :) But that doesn't matter) "What's a pack?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:41, March 21, 2012 (UTC) (oh yeah, same here *high fives*) Bella's jaw dropped. "A very large group of wolves. There is a alpha female and male. They have the strongest pups and are the leaders." barked Bella. She layed down so she didn't have to put wieght on her leg. 00:43, March 21, 2012 (UTC) (Oh yeah, and I googled it. Some wolves can climb trees. But only certain ones and they need to be fairly small :)) I nodded. "Is your leg injured?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:46, March 21, 2012 (UTC) (who cares though? This is our own world!) Bella sighed and nodded. "Our Alpha female got it while they drove me out. They accused me of murder, but i didn't do it." whimpered Bella. 00:48, March 21, 2012 (UTC) (:)) "But why would they do that?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:52, March 21, 2012 (UTC) "Besause i was the lowest ranked wolf. They like to kick out the weakest, and make up lies." murmured Bella. 00:55, March 21, 2012 (UTC) "Well, that's not very nice," I replied. "You can stay over at my place until your leg feels better, if you like." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:00, March 21, 2012 (UTC) "O-Okay." murmured Bella. "Oh, what's your name?" asked Bella. 01:03, March 21, 2012 (UTC) "Kai," I awnsered. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:05, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Fanclan Category:Wolf Packs